Piggy back
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: "Hyung aku menyukaimu!" Mianhe junhongie! Jonglo! Yaoi! one shot!


"Hah.."

Berulang kali Zelo, menghela nafasnya lelah.

Dia merasakan tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas karena di paksa untuk berlatih hampir 10 jam.

"Ini, minumlah."

Seorang pemuda dengan senyum gigi kelinci tampak menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke arah Zelo yang tengah terlentang di lantai ruang latihan.

Zelo melirikkan iris gelapnya, memandang sekilas kearah Jongup dan mengangkat tangannya ke arah pemuda bersurai blonde yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Jongup mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Zelo untuk duduk.

"Hyung dari mana? aku menunggumu hyung," suara itu bergetar.

Entah kenapa, denyut sakit di hati Zelo semakin terasa ketika dia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan pemuda di depannya ini sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

"Apakah kau lupa Junhongie? Himchan hyung seharian mengajakku berbelanja, kau tau kan, Himchanie umma akan memanggangku jika aku tidak mau menemaninya. Mianhe,"

Selalu seperti itu, jika orang yang hampir 2 tahun ini menawan hatinya sudah memanggil nama aslinya, itu artinya dia sedang dalam mood yang tidak bagus.

"Hemh, gwaenchana. Sudah jam 10 malam, lebih baik kita kembali ke dorm," ucap Zelo dengan nada malas, ia pun mencoba berdiri ketika,

KRAK

BRUG!

"AW, AAAPPOOO!"

"Yah! Zelo-ya!"

Jongup bergegas menangkap tubuh Zelo yang hampir mencium lantai, ketika tubuh Jangkung Zelo oleng dan hilang keseimbangan.

"HYUNGG! kakiku! huweeeeee JONGUPIE HYUNG!" tangisan Zelo langsung memenuhi ruang latihan itu ketika dirasakan kakinya tak bisa di gerakkan.

"Stttt...uljima!" Jongup kemudian mendudukan tubuh Zelo yang berbalut celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan itu di lantai.

Dengan pelan Jongup memegang pergelangan kaki Zelo, melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang di kenakan Zelo dan terlihat lebam di angklenya.

"Apakah kau berlatih tanpa istirahat Junhongie?! kau pikir tubuhmu tak perlu istirahat hah?!"

Nada marah Jongup membuat Zelo semakin mengencangkan volume nada tangisannya.

Rasanya dia ingin menendang pemuda bersurai blonde di depannya dan menenggelamkannya di sungai Han.

2 tahun dia menunggu pemuda dengan gigi kelinci itu untuk menyatakan perasaannya, segala cara sudah dia lakukan, sampai-sampai Himchan dan Youngjae sering kali menghela nafas kesal ketika dirinya mencoba menarik perhatian Jongup dengan mendekati Daehyun dan Yongguk.

Dan sekarang, di saat dia menunggunya untuk sekedar ucapan selamat ulang tahun, malah ini yang ia dapatkan. Sebuah teriakan karena ia tak hati-hati saat berlatih tadi.

"PERGI! AKU MEMBENCIMU HYUNG!" teriak Zelo sembari membalik tubuhnya menjadi menelungkup ke lantai dan menangis disana.

"Hah~ jangan seperti ini Zelo-ya, hyung hanya-"

"Kau selalu seperti itu hyung. Apakah kau tau, sakitnya itu disini!" potong Zelo sembari menunjuk angklenya tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya yang masih asik berciuman dengan lantai.

"Mianhe, hyung hanya tidak suka jika kau sudah berlebihan begini. Apakah kau lupa saat kau harus di rawat karena dehidrasi 1 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Jongup sembari menyentuh lengan pucat milik Zelo, namun di tepisnya dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah tidak mau mendengarkan hyung lagi! lebih baik hyung pergi! aku akan menyuruh Daehyun hyung menjemputku."

"Apakah Daehyun hyung lebih berarti di bandingkan aku Junhongie? apakah kau tau kalau aku berlari dari dorm hanya untuk menemuimu? baiklah. Maafkan aku jika aku selalu membuatmu justru semakin membenciku. Aku akan pergi."

Jongup berdiri, menepuk sebentar celana jeans pendeknya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kayu di ujung ruangan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu Junhongie?"

Hening.

"Baiklah. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita akan bertemu. Mianhe, aku tak sanggup lagi Junhongie."

CKLEK

"Kajima!

.

.

.

.

Piggy Back

Genre : romance,

cast : Moon Jongup

Choi Junhong

Warn : Yaoi!, typo, masih banyak lagi.

Disc : FF ini punya Zuki, jonglo punya bapak sama emaknya~~

enjoy the story!

.

.

.

Suara kenop pintu yang di putar membuat Zelo bereaksi dengan cepat, ia membalik tubuhnya dan berusaha bangkit ketika rasa sakit di kakinya semakin menjadi.

"Aw!"

"Junhongie!"

Jongup berlari ke tengah ruangan dan memegang tubuh Zelo yang hampir jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, melupakan rencananya awalnya.

"Hikss..hyung. Mianhe. Kajima!" ucap Zelo lirih sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jongup.

"Hey, uljima, hyung akan menemanimu sampai Daehyun hyung datang untuk-"

"Hyung! Apakah selama 2 tahun ini kau masih belum sadar juga?! aku menyukaimu MOON JONGUP!" teriak Zelo frustasi sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya, merasa sangat kecewa dengan ketidakpekaan hyungnya.

Kedip

kedip

"Eh? jinjja? bukankah kau-"

"Ish! kenapa hyung itu terlalu bodoh! selama 2 tahun ini aku selalu berusaha menarik perhatianmu hyung, tapi kau?! seenaknya saja pergi dengan Himchan hyung atau Daehyun hyung, aku lelah hyung, aku lelah menunggumu."

Zelo terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dengan diiringi tangisan sakit di hati dan juga anklenya.

GREP!

"Mianhe Junhongie! hyung kira kau lebih senang bersama Daehyun hyung maupun Yongguk hyung." Jongup membawa tubuh tinggi itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya, mencoba menenangkan maknae sekaligus orang yang ia sayangi.

"Jadi,...apakah hyung,"

"Hmmm, Mianhe."

"Haaah~ aku memang bodoh," rutuk Zelo sembari membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam di ceruk leher Jongup.

"Hehehehe, kajja kita pulang. Hyung akan menggendongmu."

Jongup melepaskan pelukannya dan berposisi di depan Zelo, menyiapkan punggungnya untuk di naiki maknae kesayangannya itu.

"Hmm."

.

.

.

.

Keheningan tampak menyelimuti dua manusia yang tengah menyusuri gang kearah dorm mereka, hanya deru nafas dari masing-masing lah yang terdengar membelah kesunyian malam di musim panas itu.

"Hyung, bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan bilang siapapun bahwa aku menyatakan perasaanku pada hyung, dan hyung menolakku," cicit Zelo sambil menundukkan wajahnya di punggung Jongup karena malu.

"Hemh, baiklah. Ini rahasia kita."

.

.

.

.

Suara dengkuran dari balik tubuh Jongup membuat seluruh rakyat dorm BAP hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Ruangan yang penuh balon warna-warni dan juga lilin-lilin kecil yang terdampar di lantai terlihat sia-sia sekarang.

"Yah! Moon Jongup! Bagaimana bisa kau membawa pulang dia dengan keadaan tidur begitu? Aish! percuma kan aku menyiapkan semua ini."

Gerutu protes itu datang dari Himchan yang kini melemparkan topi berbentuk kerucut tak berdosa miliknya ke lantai dingin dorm mereka.

"Mianhe hyung, dia seharian ini berlatih hingga anklenya cedera," jawab Jongup lirih, sembari mendudukan tubuh Zelo ke sofa di ruang tamu.

"Ommo! apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Youngjae sembari menghampiri tubuh Zelo dan diikuti oleh hyungdeulnya.

"Hah~ dia pasti sangat lelah. Dia berkali-kali menelfonku dan menanyakanmu Jongupie," terang Daehyun sembari memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kini terlihat memijat kaki Zelo.

"Jadi bagaimana hyung? apakah kejutan ini-"

"Yah! HYUNGDEUL! KALIAN MENGERJAIKU EOH?!" teriakan itu seketika membuat suasana dorm yang gelap dan hanya bercahaya lilin menjadi mencekam.

"KYAAAA! HANTUUUUU!"

Sontak semua orang yang ada disitu berlarian masuk kekamar masing-masing dan meninggalkan Zelo yang tengah memasang wajah "siap membunuh" itu dengan seenaknya.

"HYUNGDEUL! KALIAN MAU MATI EOHH?!" teriak Zelo lagi sembari berdiri hendak berlari mengejar hyungdeulnya yang kurang ajar.

PYARR!

Saengil cukka hammida

Saengil cukka hammida

Saengil cukka uri Junhongie~

Saengil cukka hammida.

Yeaaayyy!

prok prok prok prok prok

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba ruangan gelap itu menjadi terang, memunculkan wajah-wajah hyungdeulnya yang tersenyum polos sembari memegang kado dan cake di tangannya tak lupa dengan lagu happy birthday ala mereka.

Himchan yang pertama mendekat dan memberikan pelukan hangat ke dongsaeng kesayangannya yang kini terlihat meringis kesakitan karena kakinya di paksa berdiri secara tiba-tiba.

""Uri aegyi~~ saengil cukkae. Mianhe, hyungdeul mengerjaimu sampai kau terluka begini. Gwaenchana?" tanya Himchan sembari mengecek ankle Zelo yang terlihat semakin membiru.

Jongup yang memegang cake berbentuk olaf mendekati Zelo diikuti Yongguk, Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"Tiup lilin dulu Junhongie."

Zelo terlihat menatap hyungnya satu-satu, tak terasa cairan bening meleleh dari iris hitamnya.

"Ssst! Yah, Junhongie uljima. Apakah kami sangat keterlaluan? mianhe, Jeongmal mianhe." Youngjae terlihat ikut duduk di sebelah kanan Zelo memeluk dongsaengnya yang kini terisak di pundak Himchan.

"Ini semua salahmu Moon Jongup! Kau apakan anakku sampai begitu?!" cecar Yongguk sembari menarik rambut pirang Jongup.

"Aaaa, appo hyung!"

"Hikss...appa! Jangan begitu. Hikss..aku...hikss...tidak...a..apa."

"Sst...sudah, inikan hari ulang tahunmu, dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 malam, tutup matamu dan berdoa, setelah itu tiup lilinnya," lerai Daehyun bijak.

Zelo menganggukkan kepalanya dan memulai berdoa, setelah selesai di bantu Youngjae dan Himchan dia berusaha berdiri dan meniup lilin berjumlah sepuluh yang di pegang Jongup.

"Yeaaaaayyyy~~ Saengil cukkae uri maknae~~" teriak semua hyungdeul sembari memeluk Zelo bergantian.

Semua terlihat bahagia, namun Zelo masih teringat tentang penolakan Jongup tadi dan kembali murung.

"O, kenapa kau sedih lagi Junhongie, apakah kau tak suka kado dariku?" tanya Daehyun yang melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Zelo.

"Aa..emh itu..."

"Junhongie, bisakah kau ikut aku?" ajak Jongup sembari membalikkan badannya, bersiap menggendong Zelo.

"Eh? mau kemana? yah! hyung turunkan aku!"

"Sudah ikut saja, hati-hati ya Jongupie~" teriak hyungdeul yang terlihat tertawa ketika Zelo di gendong paksa oleh Jongup.

Mereka memasuki lift dan Jongup memencet lantai 21 di mana taman dorm berada.

Ting

Mereka sampai di tempat di mana bunga-bunga tengah bermekaran dan menyeruakkan bau wangi yang segar.

"Hyung, kita-"

"Sst...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku harap kau mau mendengarkanku," ucap Jongup tanpa menurunkan Zelo dari punggungnya.

"Tapi, biarkan aku turun hyung," protes Zelo sambil berusaha turun dari punggung Jongup.

"Diamlah. Aku akan lupa semuanya jika melihat wajahmu, ini adalah posisi terbaik. Aku menyukaimu Junhongie. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Eh?"

Zelo memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah Jongup yang terlihat memerah karena malu.

"Yah, aku juga menyukaimu, hanya saja, aku tidak memiliki keberanian seperti Yongguk hyung yang menyatakan cintanya pada himchan hyung, apa lagi seromantis Daehyun hyung saat menyatakan cinta pada Youngjae hyung. Aku terlalu takut jika kau menolakku."

Rona merah seketika menghiasi wajah putih Zelo, dia terlalu terkejut ketika hyungnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Jongup dengan nada sedikit takut.

Zelo mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongup, menyandarkan kepalanya di dekat telinga Jongup.

"Shireo," bisik Zelo pelan, namun cukup membuat Jongup kecewa.

"Ooh, baiklah. Mianhe."

"Ucapan macam apa itu?!" protes Zelo sembari menjitak pelan kepala hyungnya.

"Aw, Yah Junhongie-"

Cup

"Aku bahkan mencintaimu hyung, apakah itu tidak cukup mewakili rasa sukaku?"

Jongup hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat dipipinya.

"HYUUUNG!"

"YA, ah Mianhe baby aku hanya terlalu terkejut, hehehe."

"Baby? kau mulai terdengar seperi Yongguk hyung dan Daehyun hyung. Eeummhh tapi aku menyukainya hehehehhe."

"Dasar kau ini." Jongup mengusap pelan surai hitam Zelo yang bersandar di bahunya.

Mereka saling tersenyum dan menikmati semilir angin malam yang berhembus pelan, menerbangkan wewangian bunga-bunga taman yang terasa menyejukkan.

Saengil cukkae uri giant baby, tetaplah menari dan bernyanyi bersama hyungdeul hingga kau tak bisa lagi bernyanyi.

Kami selalu mendukungmu dan juga BAP, karena kami adalah kekasih yang selalu kalian sayangi.

BAP love Baby's Forever!

"END"

kyaaaaaa! ini apaaaa? tabok saya! #plak

maaf jika alurnya buru-buru karena ini cuman di ketik dalam jangka waktu 2 jam khusus buat ultahnya uri giant baby.

semoga kamu semakin cinta sama aku ya baby~~ #dihajardaejae

oke-oke RnR please~~


End file.
